Tanabata
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Post-Hades. Dos amores que solo pueden reunirse una noche por año. Dos personas que han decidido no volver a separarse nunca más, Después de las batallas, hay cosas más difíciles: aprender a tomar decisiones de vida. Aviso: los personajes pueden tener conductas un poco fuera de lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer de ellos.


_**A mis muy Estimados lectores:**_

_**Estoy de vacaciones, estoy relajada, y estoy de vuelta –aunque sea con una historia.- Ojalá este One Shot les guste, porque el escribirlo para mí fue muy entretenido y lo disfruté mucho. Proximamente les dejaré un extra, muy ligado a este. Si la musa, pero sobre todo, y porque ya en días regreso al trabajo, el tiempo me lo permiten, quizá pronto actualice alguno de los fics que dejé pendientes – ¿cuál de tantos? X _X - Sin más por el momento, aquí les dejo mi nueva locura ¡que la disfruten!**_

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes, logos y caracteres, son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada –que algún día espero que recapacite y haga algo con Omega porque está del…- y propiedad lucrativa de Shueshia –creo.- NO se hace uso de los personajes con fines de lucro, tan solo dejo que mi pobre yo interno se libre de tanto estrés, tanta amargura pero sobre todo tanta gente m%&$*! con la que tengo que trabajar! **

Para este fic, me tome ciertas libertades creativas, espero que no les moleste =)

* * *

**TANABATA**

**Tokyo, Japón.**

**Mansión kido.**

La amplia mesa en el comedor se encuentra invadida por pliegos de papel, tijeras, ramas de bambú, hilos, y toda clase de bisutería que se pudieran imaginar. Seis jóvenes –aunque no todas igual de contentas- se encuentran entretenidas haciendo dobleces y cortes, escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de dos de ellas, que se habían autoproclamado las maestras y guías de esa tarde:

- Tienen que doblar con mucho cuidado y los bordes deben de ser parejos…

- Esos colores no combinan Shaina….

- Tienes que escribir en kanjis, no en griego…

- ¡Ten cuidado con la tinta!

- Marín –dijo Shaina entre molesta y abrumada- recuérdame ¿por qué accedimos a esto?

- Que te parece esto: porque a ella le gusta mucho esta festividad, es tu diosa y debemos complacerla.

- No sean aguafiestas –dijo la otra amazona, que estaba terminando de pegar varias _orizuru _a una cinta dorada.- Yo lo veo como una forma de trabajar en la concentración y precisión.

- Permíteme contradecirte June querida –dijo sarcásticamente la cobra- tú ves todo esto lindo porque a tu adorado caballero también le gusta esta fiesta, pero yo me niego rotundamente a….

- ¡Shhh! Ya te dije que….

- ¡Hey! No finjas, todos nos hemos dado cuenta que….

- ¿Sucede algo, Shaina? –preguntó la diosa, preocupada. Shunrei y Eri también la miraban. La pobre amazona no tuvo el valor de romper sus ilusiones, al ver como sus ojos brillaban cual caricatura o película de animación, valga, si hasta creía oír música y ver un fondo rosa.

- No mi señora, es solo que le decía a June que…

- Que no puede esperar a que ya sea de noche para usar el _yukata_ que mando hacer para nosotras.

- Saben que no es necesario que me digan mi señora, mi diosa ni nada parecido. Estamos en mi casa y aquí solo soy Saori, y ustedes son como mi familia.

Ya con las aguas calmas, las tres chicas siguieron con lo suyo, dejando a las amazonas reírse discretamente de su compañera

- De nada, Shaina.

- ¡Cállate!

Sucede que después de ciclos de guerras y tras negociaciones de paz entre los dioses, y luego de muchos dilemas solucionados, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. El santuario estaba en pie, sus habitantes de nuevo vivían en sus templos, y la joven diosa de dieciséis años podía dejar –aunque fuera por unos meses- sus obligaciones en manos de su Patriarca, para poder ser la heredera de una fortuna. Y no por ello se comportaba como una adolescente rebelde, pero si trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y sanar las heridas. Y eso incluía hacer cosas normales con la gente que tantas y tantas veces estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ella.

Así que por eso estaba en Japón. Era agosto y la fiesta del Tanabata estaba a unas horas de efectuarse. De niña su abuelo siempre la llevo a los festivales, mientras los "odiosos huérfanos" como alguna vez llegó a llamarlos, se quedaban en la mansión entrenando, limpiando o sabe qué cosas más. Ese era su primer año de paz, y quería llenar sus vidas de buenos recuerdos, alejarlos lo más posible de un pasado que, aunque con algunos conflictos ya corregidos, no dejaba de atormentarlos de vez en cuando. Esa era una buena ocasión para comenzar.

- Señorita Saori –dijo su siempre fiel mayordomo, entrando a la sala donde se encontraban.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tatsumi?

- Son las cuatro de la tarde. Si no se dan prisa llegará tarde al comienzo.

- Muchas gracias. Avísame por favor cuando Seiya y los muchachos regresen.

- Así lo haré, con su permiso.

- ¿Las cuatro? Pero si es temprano –comentó Eri.

- A estas festividades se debe llegar antes de la puesta de sol -comento Sunrei.- Es importante que alcancemos un buen lugar, y la colina a donde vamos es un poco elevada ¿cierto Saori?

- Es cierto, y además hay que cambiarse.

A la mención de esa palabra, el rostro de Shaina de nuevo se tenso.

- Ponerse un yukata tiene su truco –comento de nuevo la china.- Yo les ayudaré para que les sea más fácil, tengo años de experiencia y me encantaría arreglarlas también.

- Eso suena bien ¿no creen? –preguntó Eri a las amazonas. Saori cayó en la cuenta de que quizá se estaba yendo a los extremos.

- No tienen que usar nada que no quieran. Si quieren ir con su ropa normal, o incluso si desean quedarse pueden hacerlo –dijo viendo particularmente a Shaina.

- Gracias Ate… Saori –corrigió Marín.- Pero no te preocupes, iremos contigo, sabemos que deseas que pasemos un tiempo juntos antes de irnos, y nada nos complacería más.

La joven diosa sonrió, mientras ayudaba a las otras dos chicas a poner en bolsas los adornos que habían hecho. Shaina salió rápidamente. June iba a seguirla cuando la detuvieron.

- Pero…

- Dale unos minutos.

- Claro.

Las dos amazonas de plata estaban en Japón resguardando a su diosa. Habían viajado con ella por instrucciones de Shion, y regresarían cuando ella lo hiciera. No era que el Patriarca temiera que alguno de los dioses –ya fuera Hades o Poseidón- quisieran aprovechar para atacarla, sabía que no lo harían, pero consideraba que no era correcto dejar que marchara sin ningún tipo de protección de parte suya. No solo no estaría tranquilo él, los caballeros de oro tampoco lo estarían. Confiaban en los muchachos, eso era un hecho, pero era mejor tomar ciertas precauciones.

Luego de ordenar todo lo que habían ocupado, las jóvenes se retiraron a sus habitaciones a prepararse. Seiya y los demás no tardaban en regresar. Estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando que aterrizara el avión de Ikki.

De los cuatro meses que la diosa pasaba en Japón, sus caballeros la acompañaban en mayor o menor medida. Seiya era el único que iba y venía al mismo tiempo que ella –cosa que en ocasiones usaban sus compañeros para ponerlo rojo como tomate. Shiryu llegaba de China con Sunrei y la visitaban un par de meses; Hyoga le acompañaba tres meses –los cuales casualmente coincidían con los que Eri tenía de vacaciones de la escuela donde tomaba clases para ser maestra; y Shun llegaba al mismo tiempo que Saori –en Agosto- pero se iba en los primeros días de Octubre. Lo que no pasaba desapercibido para todos, aunque ellos juraban que nada pasaba, era que de Japón, Shun iba rumbo a Grecia, y por coincidencia llegaba unos días antes que June. Y si por alguna razón ella iba al Santuario en algún otro momento, el también se aparecía. La amazona vivía en Grecia de Octubre a Febrero, donde entrenaba con Mu de Aries, y regresaba al campo de entrenamiento para amazonas ubicado en Francia. Aunque ya tenía el título de maestra, ella creía que su nivel de guerrera podía mejorar, y por eso había optado por entrenarse con un caballero dorado.

De Ikki era del que llegaban menos noticias, aunque a su muy peculiar forma, les hacía saber que estaba bien. Muy de vez en cuando visitaba a Shun en Isla Andrómeda, pero nunca se dejaba ver por el Santuario a menos que Seiya y su hermana estuvieran ahí. Ese era otro par que negaba que algo pasara entre ellos, y menos si el Fénix nunca se dejaba ver, pero cada semana a Seika le llegaban cartas, y nadie había podido –hasta el momento- averiguar quién le escribía.

**Aeropuerto de Tokyo.**

En una de las salas de llegadas internacionales, espera un grupo de jóvenes que llaman la atención de la gente que pasa. Y no solamente porque las damas que pasan cerca les manden besos, traten de conversar con ellos o sacarles su número de teléfono. Uno de ellos, rubio y de tez bronceada, está ocupado en un entretenido y siempre normal juego con su compañero de cabellos castaños:

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

- ¡No hasta que me regreses el control de mi x-box!

- ¡Tú lo botaste a la basura porque no puedes pasar de nivel en el Arkham Asylum! ¡Ahora es mío!

- Seiya… regrésale sus cosas a Hyoga –pedía su hermana, apenada de ver como ese par se comportaba cual niños de siete años, ya que el ruso sujetaba al japonés, torciéndole el brazo, mientras el otro intentaba darle un pisotón para soltarse.

- Déjalos Seika –Shiryu, sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro, revisaba la hora en su reloj- esos dos necesitan golpearse para decirse lo mucho que se aman… no tardará en aparecer Shun y le peleará a Seiya a su pato.

- ¡Es cierto! Shun querido ¡quítame a este encimoso! –dijo en son de seguir la corriente, pero el ruso no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Seika también reviso a su alrededor, extrañada. No se percato en qué momento Shun se había ido.

- ¡Nadie te quiere! Ahora eres todo mío ¡MÍO! MUAJAJAJAJA…

- A este niño le están afectando tantos videojuegos.

- ¿A dónde se fue Shun? –preguntó Seika.

- No te preocupes –contestó el dragón cerrando su libro y levantándose.- Seguro fue a preguntar si ya aterrizo el avión de su hermano.

Shiryu sabía a donde había ido su compañero, pero no lo delataría. Más porque estaba enterado que el muchacho trataba de mantener en secreto lo que estaba haciendo. En una de las tiendas cercanas, más específicamente una joyería, un sospechoso caballero de Andrómeda recorría con sigilo las vitrinas, tratando de recordar aquella que hace una semana, a su llegada, captó la atención de una amazona rubia que lo traía loco desde hace un tiempo.

- Seria esa… o fue aquella… o esa… ¡rayos! –se decía en voz baja.- ¿Por qué no preste más atención a la que señalo?

- Porque estabas más ocupado viéndola que escuchando lo que te decía –dijo alguien apareciendo a sus espaldas y propinándole tremendo susto.- Y veo que cuando se trata de ella hasta olvidas que tu pobre hermano llega hoy.

- ¡NII-SAN! –exclamó muy contento, casi colgándose de su cuello.- Un momento ¿Qué no tu avión llegaba en media hora?

- Argghhh… son un montón de distraídos. Y me extraña que la lagartija con bigotes tampoco se haya dado cuenta de que por la diferencia de horarios de donde vengo, llegué hace una hora.

- Pero es que no nos dijiste de donde venías.

- ¡Le dije a Seiya a que hora llegaba!

- Pues si nos dijo, pero creo que nos dio la hora de Japòn…

- Son caso perdido… pero dime ¿Qué buscabas?

- Es que…yo, bueno…. Estaba…. –el chico no sabía si confesarle lo que planeaba para esa noche, ya que sabía que aunque le parecía agradable, prefería que la amazona y él estuvieran muy, pero muy separados.

- Planeas comprarle algo a esa niña fastidiosa –respingo molesto.

- ¡No es una niña fastidiosa! Es mi mejor amiga, y quiero comprarle algo ya que no la vi el día de su cumpleaños –Shun se volteo para seguir examinando las vitrinas

- ¿Y hasta cuándo vamos a fingir que no sientes por ella algo más que amistad? –bingo, sabía que dio en el clavo al ver que su hermano se tensaba.- No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres, pero a mi forma de ver deberían esperar, están demasiado jóvenes para esas tonterías de noviazgos.

- Y si por ti fuera, querrías que esperara hasta que tuviera 50 años.

- Sería bueno que así fuera… Vale más que te apures, es tarde y Saori ya nos está buscando.

- ¿Y cómo…?

- Porque Shiryu lleva cinco minutos al teléfono y ese par de mulas aún siguen golpeándose cual salvajes.

- Y Seika está buscándote –contestó maliciosamente acercándose a su hermano, y señalando a la pelirroja que se había subido a la banca, y volteaba a todos lados.

- No tientes a la suerte, chaparro. No siempre me vas a encontrar de buenas.

- Ahora eres tú el que finge demencia.

- ¿Vas a comprar algo o no?

- Está bien, ya voy, ya voy.

Luego de unos minutos de analizarlo, escogió una pieza que estaba en una de las vitrinas del final, casi oculta a la vista de la gente. La escogió porque le recordaba a ella: manteniéndose alejada de los demás, guardando su distancia, como si tratara de esconderse, aún sabiendo que valía lo mismo que todos. Aunque él conocía de sobra el por qué de su conducta, y era que la amazona no quería salir lastimada. Ya en el pasado había dado su confianza a otros, y la traicionaron –los rostros burlones de Reda y Spica se le venían a la mente.- Y aunque el tiempo se encargó de dejar todo eso como un mal recuerdo, aún entristecía a la amazona el final que tuvieron sus compañeros*. Pidió le envolvieran el regalo, y salió de la misma forma misteriosa en que entró. No era la que ella había admirado ese día, pero estaba convencido de que le gustaría.

**Mansión Kido.**

En la habitación que ocupaba, June estaba sentada frente al espejo. Llevaba un rato tratando de amarrar su cabello como en la foto de una conocida modelo japonesa, sin lograr que le quedara algo, a su forma de ver, "medianamente decente."

- Pues claro, si yo tuviera decenas de personas que se desviven hasta por traerte un vaso con agua, también me vería así de bien… -dijo un tanto desilusionada.- Para empezar yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí…

- Y entonces ¿por qué viniste? –preguntó una tímida Sunrei, que llevaba unos minutos llamado a su puerta, pero como no recibía respuesta, decidió entrar sin invitación.

- Ah… bueno… pues es que… yo tenía que…

- No me tienes que explicar –dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose frente a ella.- Sé que tiene que ver con uno de los hermanos de Shiryu…

- Me tope con la señorita Saori y Seiya en Grecia. Fui a dejar a varias aprendices para que completaran su entrenamiento con los caballeros de plata, cuando ella me pidió que la acompañara aquí, a Japón, ¿cómo iba a negarme a un pedido de mi diosa?

- Sabes June, a veces te envidio un poco.

- ¿A mí? –Preguntó sorprendida -¿por qué?

- Eres parte de su mundo, puedes ir con ellos a donde vayan. Eres una amazona y nadie se atrevería a meterse con ustedes a menos que quiera recibir una golpiza. Puedes ponerte a su altura y decirles lo que piensas, aún si no están de acuerdo… yo en cambio tenía que esperar, rezando porque nada le pasara, porque volviera, conformándome con los días o semanas en que permanecía herido y vulnerable a mi lado, cuidándolo, simplemente para ver como se marchaba una vez más –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sunrei… no sabía que veías a Shiryu de esa forma.

- Es por eso que te envidio. Si hubieras querido… -y se detuvo al darse cuenta que, quizá, estaba siendo demasiado sincera.

- Tienes razón. Pero elegí quedarme atrás. Y aún cuando sabía que él me buscaba, me escondí. Y deje que sus heridas sanaran solas, y que se fuera una y otra vez a pelear, sabiendo que tal vez no volvería, manteniéndolo con la duda de si me encontraría o no, y peor, dejándole creer que nadie aguardaba su regreso… No entiendo cómo puedes envidiarme, cuando en todo ese tiempo solamente pensaba lo que yo sentía, en que se fue sin escucharme, que él no pensó en mí, que lo único que le importaba era su diosa, y su hermano.

- Pero ahora todo es diferente –dijo la china sorprendida por lo sincera que June estaba siendo con ella.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ni con Marín y mucho menos con Shaina. Como dices, somos guerreras y nos enseñaron a dejar nuestros sentimientos de lado. Pero según veo, no eres tan indiferente para Shiryu, creo que el también te ve como algo más que su hermana.

- Pues… el ánimo de Shun mejora mucho cuando vienes de visita.

- ¡Sunrei! No digas esas cosas…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Saori les ha dicho cientos de veces que nada la haría más feliz que verlos encontrar su verdadera felicidad.

- Quizá, pero como dices, esto que somos, este mundo al que pertenecemos… Aún si Shun realmente sintiera algo por mí, tendríamos que pasar por muchas cosas antes de que nos dejaran estar juntos.

- ¿Aunque Athena lo apruebe?

- No has ido a cambiarte –dijo ignorando la pregunta de la china, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapársele.- Los muchachos no deben tardar en llegar y la señorita Saori…

- Por mí no te preocupes, yo estaré lista en menos de lo que canta un gallo. En realidad a lo que vine es a ayudarte… y no te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte, pero creo que llegue justo a tiempo: tu cabello es un desastre.

- Lo sé. Es que nunca antes he tenido que hacer nada de esto ¡y no es que realmente me interese mucho! Pero si quisiera… bueno, ya sabes…

- Tú deja todo en mis manos –dijo poniéndose a espaldas de June, que estaba viéndose en el espejo.

- Muchas gracias, Sunrei.

- Al contrario… de las tres amazonas, fuiste la única que aceptó.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero decidió ahorrarse sus comentarios. Y ese par de tramposas, con ellas luego arreglaría cuentas, después de todo, había aceptado el asunto del traje y lo demás, solo porque las otras le prometieron usarlo también.

- "Par de traidoras –pensó para sí- pero ya me las pagarán"

**En alguna parte de Japón.**

-¡En serio que eres un idiota Seiya! –gritaba Hyoga desde la parte de atrás del auto.- ¡Cómo es posible que no recordaras que la fiesta del Tanabata es hoy, y que MEDIO Japón sube a las montañas POR ESTA CARRETERA!

- Hyoga tranquilo –le pedía Seika.- Sabes que Seiya es más distraído que un niño de kínder tratando de resolver un teorema de Pitágoras.

- Gracias por defenderme, hermanita…

- Seika tiene razón, ya vamos muy tarde y Saori no deja de llamarme –era la quinta vez que el pobre dragón desviaba al buzón la llamada de la diosa, porque se había quedado sin excusas del por qué no llegaban.

- ¡Y además no es nada más culpa mía! –se defendió el Pegaso.- Si ALGUIEN no se hubiera desaparecido para hacer solo él sabe que cosa, hubiéramos salido quince minutos antes y nos habríamos evitado todo este tráfico**

- Tiene razón ¿qué hacías, pequeño conejito?

- Para empezar te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas conejito –replicó el muchacho, quien ya también fastidiado respondía los mensajes que le mandaba la diosa.- Y ya te dije que no les diré porque es un encargo de Saori, y Ustedes son los peores para guardar secretos… No te ofendas Shiryuu, y tú tampoco Seika.

- Insinúas que tu hermano tampoco sabe guardar secretos ¿eh? –preguntó Seiya peleándose con los otros conductores para ganar espacios y avanzar más rápido.

- Mira pony de arcoíris, vale más que lleguemos a la mansión en cinco minutos, o te mandaré a hacerle una visita a su casa al loco de Máscara Mortal.

- Ni siquiera está en el Santuario, está en Italia visitando a su tía.

- ¿Ese demente tiene familia? –preguntó sorprendido Hyoga.

- Sip. Y por lo que dice Aioria, la señora es la mujer más dulce y amable que te puedas imaginar… lo que me hace pensar que Máscara es adoptado o se cayó de cabeza cuando era un bebe.

- ¡De cabeza te voy a dejar caer yo a ti si no te callas y te fijas por dónde manejas!

- ¿Quieren que lleguemos a tiempo o que lleguemos completos?

- ¡AMBAS COSAS! –gritaron todos los ocupantes al pobre caballerito.

- Pero que exigente es la gente en estos tiempos…

**Mansión Kido.**

Saori estaba en el despacho de su abuelo, revisando el último mensaje de texto que Shun le había enviado. Al parecer ya estaban a diez minutos de llegar, lo cual le tranquilizaba, pues sabía que Seiya no era precisamente ingenioso a la hora de buscar rutas alternas para ir de un lugar a otro. Traía su yukata color rosa, con detalles morados, sujeto con un lazo en color blanco y había recogido su cabello en una simple cola de caballo. Como no sabía caminar con las sandalias de madera, había comprado para ella y sus invitados unos zapatos muy sencillos pero que eran bastante cómodos y les facilitarían el ascenso por la colina.

En el escritorio había varios sobres, algunos ya abiertos y otros a la espera, muchos de ellos con detalles de la fundación y sus múltiples negocios. Todos esos se los dejaba a Tatsumi, los únicos que ella revisaba eran los que llegaban con el remitente de Grecia. Shion, quién había sido restituido como Patriarca, le escribía cada semana cuando ella estaba en Japón, para informarle no solo de las misiones a las que salían los caballeros dorados y plateados, también le daba cuenta de los detalles en sus vidas. En sus cartas le narraba cosas que quizá a otros les parecerían insignificantes, incluso innecesarias, pero que para ella eran lo más importante de su vida, como saber que Saga y Kanon seguían peleándose por quién se había terminado la mantequilla de maní y guardó el frasco vacío en la alacena; o que Mu y Aldebarán habían invitado a Angelo y Dite a la cena que cada viernes organizaban para dar gracias por una semana más de tranquilidad; o que cada noche Shura les contaba a sus compañeros acerca de los grandes campeones como el Cid Campeador, y que ellos escuchaban atentamente; o que Shaka iba todas las tardes al pueblo y ayudaba en todo aquello que antes llamaba mundano y superfluo… Todos esos detalles significaban tanto para ella. Era la prueba que sus almas estaban sanando, y era todo lo que Athena quería para los suyos: felicidad.

Unos ruidos en el pasillo llamaron su atención. Se dirigió a la puerta para averiguar qué pasaba, cuando se topo con Tatsumi que iba en camino a verla.

- ¡ERES UN BRUTO CON B DE BASTANTE! –gritó una voz conocida.

- Señorita, ya llegaron –dijo el pobre mayordomo, ya acostumbrado al dulce carácter del recién llegado.

- Si, todo Japón ya se dio cuenta.

- ¿¡Querías rapidez, o no!?

- Lo que un puñado de dioses no lograron en todo este tiempo, tú lo ibas a lograr en quince minutos.

- ¿Te vas a poner de su lado, Hyoga?

Tanto la diosa como el mayordomo se habían recargado en el marco de la puerta, a ver una más de las miles de peleas que sucedían cada que el Fénix y el Pegaso estaban bajo el mismo techo.

- Pues es que en algo tiene razón ¡mira como quedo el pobre Shun! Pálido del susto.

- Ja ja, que gracioso…

- Hola Saori –dijo Seika pasando entre los hermanos.- Disculpa el retraso.

- ¿Lo de siempre? –preguntó ya sin extrañarse.

- Si. Y lo peor es que si ya saben que siempre le pasa, siguen dejando que maneje. Iré a cambiarme.

- Lo digo y lo haré hasta el día de mi muerte ¡eres una vergüenza! Y hazte a un lado niño, no tengo ganas de seguirte viendo la cara –Ikki avanzó por el pasillo, sin tomarse la molestia de decirle algo a Saori, y menos a Tatsumi.

- Me da gusto tenerte en casa –dijo la diosa cuando paso frente a ella.

- Ajá –fue su respuesta, antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Por qué no dejan de comportarse igual que bestias salvajes! –empezó a regañar Tatsumi.- Quizá hayan salvado al mundo en miles de ocasiones pero aún no saben comportarse como lo hacen las personas normales…

- Si bueno, creo que el mal viene de familia ¿o no? –replicó Hyoga, molesto. Si algo aún no toleraba, era que el mayordomo siguiera tratándolos como cuando eran niños, y peor, que siempre comenzaba con esos argumentos, y terminaba recordándoles cuál era su relación con difunto Mitsumasa, y el por qué su conducta resultaba, aún, más penosa.

- ¡No Hables Así! Deberían mostrar un poco más de respeto por…

- Tatsumi –intervino Saori- ¿Quisieras por favor avisar que nos vamos en diez minutos?

- Ah… oh… este… Claro que si, señorita… Luego terminaremos esto –dijo a los muchachos antes de irse.

- Perdona todo este drama, Saori –se disculpo el dragón.

- No hagas eso Shiryu. No han hecho nada malo. Sé cómo se sienten y jamás les pediría que sintieran por Mitsumasa Kido un sentimiento que quizá nunca llegue. Ahora, si desean acompañarme, les sugiero que se apuren, como dije, nos vamos en diez minutos.

La diosa bajó las escaleras rumbo al recibidor, dejando a los muchachos un tanto sorprendidos, pues no era la primera vez que Saori no se refería a Kido como "su abuelo". Al único que no extrañaba esto era a Shun, quien sabía la verdadera razón del por qué, de pronto, parecía que empezaba a poner una distancia entre la heredera de Japón y la diosa del santuario griego. Pero dejaría que ella, a su tiempo y cuando lo considerara oportuno, les hiciera saber a los demás el por qué.

Minutos más tarde, ya los muchachos estaban listos para partir. A diferencia de Saori, ellos habían decidido no usar yukatas, irían con ropas sencillas, alejándose de lo que estaban acostumbrados a vestir siempre. Incluso ella tuvo que admitir que se veían bastante diferentes, y muy bien, como decían en voz baja Eri y Sunrei.

- ¿Marín? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó sorprendido Seiya al ver a su maestra, que traía un yukata color rojo con detalles blancos.

- ¡Háblale con respeto! –dijo Hyoga dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- Es tu maestra.

- ¡Auch!

- Quizá Seiya no lo recuerde, pero yo también soy de Japón, y han pasado años desde que usé uno de estos por última vez.

- ¿Y tú por qué no te pusiste un vestido, Shaina?

- Eso no te interesa, Pegasito –contestó malhumorada.

- Si no falta nadie creo que es hora de partir –comentó Saori.

- ¿En dónde está June? –preguntó Shun al darse cuenta que ella aún no bajaba.

- Perdón por la demora –dijo una persona a mitad de la escalera- tuve un ligero inconveniente.

Para nadie paso desapercibido que el muchacho se quedó sin palabras mientras la veía bajar, aunque los demás también estaban un tanto sorprendidos no solo por lo bien que se veía, sino porque pensaron que ella tampoco usaría un "ridículo vestido" como lo llamaba Shaina. Su yukata era de tonos azules, combinaban perfecto con el tono de sus ojos. Cuando estuvo frente al muchacho, este no sabía que decir.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó viendo que él no de decía nada.

- Ah… este… Te ves muy bien.

- Pues, gracias –contestó un tanto apenada, sabiendo que los demás los estaban escuchando.

- ¿Ikki no vendrá con nosotros? –Seika estaba un poco decepcionada, pero a diferencia de las amazonas, disimulaba muy bien sus emociones.

- No lo creo, Ikki no es de andar en grupo y menos de ir a fiestas y eventos…

- Será mejor que esto valga la pena –saliendo de la sala, el mencionado tomó por sorpresa a todos los demás.

- ¡Ikki! –exclamó contenta.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

- Iré solo porque Shun insistió.

- Oye yo no… -una mirada le basto comprender que era mejor no contradecirlo- … dejaría de insistir en que nos acompañaras.

- Muy bien, salgamos entonces.

Habían dejado la limosina en uno de los estacionamientos, y caminaban por las calles del barrio, adornadas con faroles, estrellas, redes, grullas, tiras con deseos y ríos de papel, todos los elementos relacionados a la fiesta. Por todos lados abundaba el colorido, y como la tarde estaba cayendo, se encendían las primeras luces, pronto se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

- Tenemos que ir a esa colina –señaló Saori- hay tendremos una mejor vista de Orihime y Hikoboshi.

- Si no te molesta Saori, quisiera llevar s Sunrei a ver los concursos de decoraciones.

- Yo quisiera llevar a Eri a la feria, le prometí que ganaría algo para ella.

- Esta bien, pero no olviden que hay que colgar nuestros deseos en los bambús antes de la media noche.

De pronto todos se habían separado. A la joven diosa no le paso desapercibido que Ikki y Seika se habían desaparecido un poco después de que llegaron, y que Shun y June, viendo todas las decoraciones y los puestos, aún ni se percataban que ya estaban prácticamente solos.

- Entonces ¿quiere que sea su escolta esta noche? –preguntó Seiya.

- Sería todo un honor.

- No me digas que seremos las cuidadoras de todos esos chiquillos enamorados –replicó Shaina.

- Claro que no, sería inapropiado que espiara a mi diosa y a los muchachos… creo que después de todo lo que han pasado es justo que puedan… podamos fingir que somos personas normales y hacer, aunque sea por horas, lo mismo que hacen todos los demás ¿no te parece? –la amazona de la cobra reflexiono un poco las palabras de su compañera.

- ¿Y qué se te ocurre que hagamos?

- Pues ya que estamos aquí, quisiera llevarle algo a Aioria.

- ¡Marín!

- Y tu puedes comprarle algo a Milo… no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo vez.

- ¡Guarda silencio o me las pagarás cuando volvamos al Santuario!

- Shun ¿dónde están todos? –preguntó June cuando, varios minutos después, se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos.

- Pues… no lo sé –dijo también volteando a su alrededor.- Quizá ya hayan subido ¿quieres que los busquemos?

- ¡No! –dijo repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Shun.- Es decir, si, pero… -la joven no sabía qué decirle exactamente, solo tenía en claro que era un momento que no podía desaprovechar.

- Ven –dijo el ofreciéndole su mano- hay algo que quiero mostrarte –con timidez, ella acepto, y se dejo guiar por entre las personas.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada de un templo, y subieron las escaleras de piedra. En la cima de la colina había un estanque, con cientos de bambús, algunos de ellos ya tenían varios _tanzaku_ y grullas. Aunque la mayoría eran nuevas, se podían distinguir algunas ya gastadas y decoloradas, como si llevaran ahí bastante tiempo. Se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas a la orilla.

- Tradicionalmente solo es en el Tanabata cuando la gente viene a pedir su deseo a las estrellas –comenzó a narrarle- sin embargo hay gente que pierde algo, o sufre alguna enfermedad, gente a la que le dan noticias que cambian por completo su destino, que viene y pide a las estrellas que le ayuden con eso que tanto anhela su corazón –ella sintió que sujetaba su mano con más fuerza.- La primera vez que vine aquí era porque deseaba recuperar a mi hermano… él, bueno, sabes que no era el mismo cuando regreso de la isla. No sé si fue porque era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, sin embargo cuando regresó de la muerte, cuando nos atacaron en la cabaña de Athena… me convencí de que ellas lo hicieron, así que tiempo después vine a pedirles que me regresaran a otra persona que también significa mucho para mí, solo que en su momento no me di cuenta…

- Shun, yo…

- Tardaron un poco, y creo que vine en más de una ocasión, pero ahora me doy cuenta que a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que pasó, valió la pena la espera.

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales comenzó en ese momento. June estaba sorprendida, nunca esperó que Shun, reservado como era, se hubiera confesado de esa forma tan sincera.

- ¿Esperarías todo un año como Hikoboshi? –preguntó.- ¿Esperarías todo ese tiempo, sabiendo que solo sería una noche? ¿Esperarías tan solo para poder verle? ¿Esperarías sabiendo que si llueve quizá no puedan verse y tengan que esperar nuevamente todo un año?

- Lo haría -dijo.- Esperaría un año, dos, o todo el tiempo que tuviera que pasar. Esperaría sólo si tú estás del otro lado –ninguno se dio cuenta en que momento sus rostros fueron acercándose, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Él tomo su rostro con ambas manos, profundizando más ese que sería su primer beso.

- Te amo –dijo ella.- Te amo y siento mucho haber desaparecido, pero tenía miedo de que… -con un gesto, él le indicó que no eran necesarias más explicaciones.

- Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Solo, no vayas a irte de nuevo.

- No lo haré

- Quizá este de más que te diga esto, pero June ¿quisieras…?

- ¡Al fin los encuentro! –dijo Seiya apareciendo en la escena, por fortuna no se dio cuenta del momento que acababa de interrumpir.- Tenemos rato buscándolos ¡Saori! ¡Ya los encontré! –gritó mientras le hacía señas a la mencionada.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó muy inocentemente, sentándose entre ambos.

- Nada, aquí esperando que aparezca un pony alado –contestó Shun

- ¿Y apareció? –no, en efecto Seiya no se dio cuenta.

- ¡Miren! Se ve mucho mejor desde aquí –comento Sunrei, llegando con Shiryu.

- Me duelen los pies –dijo Eri, caminando junto a Hyoga- ese camino de rocas no es nada recomendable.

- Eso es porque esa vereda no es para caminar –comento Seika- es solo ornamental.

- Pues debería haber un letrero.

- ¡Lo había!

- Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos agradables –comentó Saori.- ¿A ti no, ikki? –preguntó al muchacho que se había quedado, a propósito, atrás y un tanto alejado de ellos.

- Ajá.

- No seas aguafiestas, Fenix –comento Shaina.- Hasta yo pienso que venir aquí valió la pena.

- ¡Miren! Están mandando lámparas al cielo***

- Son tan hermosas…

Los dos muchachos supieron que ya no los dejarían solos por el resto de la noche. Y aunque el pony alado seguía sentado entre ellos, muy a gusto, podían esperar, el tiempo que hiciera falta, pues sabían que ya nada podía separarlos.

- Felíz Tanabata, Shun.

- Felíz Tanabata, June.

** **FIN ****

* * *

**Un poco de vocabulario y aclaraciones:**

Hay en internet una gran GRAN variedad de fechas del Tanabata, y algunos me dirán que ya paso -7 de julio- pero según y adaptándonos al calendario gregoriano, fue apenas este 13 de agosto - ó 12 para nuestro lado del mundo. Como sea yo apenas lo festejé, en mi casa, en mi cuarto y asomada a la ventana tuve mi propio Tanabata... y mi techo ahora está lleno de estrellas y grullas, uno de estos días les mostraré fotos.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia es otra linea temporal muy aparte a la de cualquiera de los otros fics que llevo -la leyenda de Andrómeda y Luz y Sombra están dentro del mismo espacio temporal y el Diario con Forever están en otro. Quizá, quizá y no prometo nada, empiece una serie de fics que esten dentro de este universo en el que luego del Hades no hay peleas. Si puedo hacerlo -por el tiempo- serán historias muy divertidas y con peculiares situaciones, prometo que solo lo haré si veo que alguna vale la pena.

_Yukata: _es una prenda similar al kimono, solo que más ligero porque no es de seda. Es la vestimenta usada principalmente para verano, ya sea para uso en casa, o los más elegantes que son para las celebraciones.

_Orizuru: _grulla de papel. Se usan para pedir seguridad familiar, salud y larga vida.

_Tanzaku: _tiras de papel

*Esta es una historia que quizá escriba en el futuro, aunque no les prometo nada. En todo caso sería algo previo a la batalla del santuario, y ya sabrán cual fue el final de los dos muchachos.

** Yo no sé si en Japón hay tráfico o no, pero según he visto en los animes, todo indica que si

*** Hay una escena casi al final de Enredados –Disney obviamente- donde están en el lago por la noche, y la gente del pueblo junto con los reyes sueltan unas velas que están dentro de algo similar a un farol, pero estas flotan. No sé cómo se llaman pero me gustó la idea y me la robe –ok, la tome prestada para que no se escuche tan mal.

**N. DE A: **Y hasta ahora me cayó el veinte de que puse a un muchacho de dieciséis años al volante, y a cargo de la vida de chicos que hasta son mayores –de edad y estatura- que él… bueno, es un fic, y todo puede pasar ¿o no?

Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
